


Awakenings

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Smut, Virgin Reader, bisexual reader, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You had been living under the assumption you were straight.  That is until Carol Danvers came into your life.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d seen people joke about it on the internet.  That one image or gifset of a woman just looking incredibly strong, or powerful, or beautiful, that just sets of strings of ‘yes, I’m gay’, or ‘hello, I’m gay now’.

It had been more like a joke you’d thought.  Just a way for people to say, this person is something to aspire to be.  Obviously, you knew for many it was a real attraction, but those people were the ones that already knew they were attracted to women.  You, however, just used it the other way.  Women were beautiful after all.  That was an objective fact.  You were attracted to men though.  That’s where your crushes usually landed.  Obviously, that made you straight.

Then there was Carol.

It had been one of those events.  The world ending kind.  You’d been trying to help get people out of the line of fire, while also getting out of it yourself.  Not that you’d been sure that there was a place that was safe.  The Avengers hadn’t shown up yet and you were a little worried half the city was going to be flattened by the time they did.

She had arrived in a ball of what looked like fire.  Making her seem almost godlike.  Ethereal.   Then she started kicking ass and you were so transfixed by it, you didn’t see the huge piece of wall tumbling through the sky above your head on a trajectory for your head.

She swooped in and punched it clear so it slammed into the side of the building and just lodged there.  You looked up at her in awe, part of you wondering how you could have ever been under the false impression you were straight in the first place.

“You okay?”  She asked hovering in the air, above you.

You nodded.  “Yeah… uh… yeah.   Thank you.”

“You should get off the street, head down into the subway.  Be safer.”  She said with a nod, and just like that, she flew off again.  It took you a moment before you were able to restart your system and follow her instructions.

After that, you had become a little more open to exploring your sexuality.  Though it was purely academic.  While you could appreciate that both men and women were attractive and you might like to have sex with people of either gender.  You hadn’t with anyone.

So you let yourself like women and men, but that was it.

Until Carol.

It was so unlikely.  How she could have saved your life, changed it and then changed it again.  Like it was destiny.  That is if you believed in that kind of thing.

You had gone out drinking with some friends and there she was, large as life.  Looking very conspicuous in her group of superhero friends who had baseball caps on and glasses inside.

You had intended to leave them alone.  The caps meant, ‘we’re on our downtime, give us some space’.  That was your intention.  It didn’t seem to be Carol’s.

“Hey, I know you.  You nearly ate wall.”

She’d come up behind you as you waited to be served at the bar and her voice sounded like it had come to you right out of a dream.

You spun around and while you hoped what you did was smile, what you think it might have been closer to was a weird grimace.  “Yes.  That was me.  You saved me.”

She made a ‘pfft’ sound and waved you off.  “That’s my job.”

“Yeah, well I thank the bus driver when I get off, and that’s not nearly as good as saving my life.”

She smiled and then started laughing.  “Oh god, sorry.  That was really sweet and then my stupid brain made it really dirty.”  She said.

Your eyes went wide and you had a moment of pure mortification mixed with amusement.  “Oh god.  I’m sorry.  That’s not… that’s not what I meant.”

She laughed and put her hand in the middle of your back.  “That wasn’t on you.  You were perfectly innocent.  I’m apparently a huge pervert.  Too much time around Tony Stark I guess.”

You smiled at her and looked back to the others.  You could see Tony Stark.  He was one of the only ones without a cap.  Though he did have his signature red tinted glasses on.  “Can I buy you a drink?”  You asked, looking back at Carol.  “As a way of saying thank you for saving me?”

She smiled and nodded.  “Sure.  That would be nice.”

The bartender finally approached and you both ordered drinks.  “Would you like to come and join us?”

You looked back at her friends again and shook your head.  “I don’t want to impose.”

“It wouldn’t be.  But I get it.  How about this?  I drink my drink with them, and then after, you and I dance?”

You smiled, not sure if you were actually dreaming or not.  “Yeah, that would be awesome.  But can you do something for me first?”

“Mmmm?  What’s that?”  She asked.

“Pinch me?  I think I must be dreaming.”

She laughed, throwing her head back.  “I like you.  Here you go.”

She pinched your hip, a sharp sting blossoming on your skin and went off with her beer in hand to her friends.  You went back to your friends to socialize, no one quite believing that Carol Danvers had actually invited you to dance.

The look on their faces when she came up behind you and put her hand on your shoulder was almost as memorable as the fact Carol Danver’s hand was on your shoulder.  “Ready for that dance, Cinderella?”

You scrunched your nose at your friends and got up.  “I thought you’d never ask.”

Dancing with Carol was like something straight out of a dream.  You started just dancing face-to-face, moving to the music, smiling and talking.  The more you danced the more the rest of the world seemed to fade away though.  It went from being you and Carol taking a moment away from your own respective groups of friends, to just you and Carol.  Pressed together, sweating on the dance floor.  Her blond hair fell over her blue eyes and plastered itself to her skin as she hovered his lips over yours, staring into your eyes and breathing in the breath you just exhaled.

You would stop to drink so that you got drunker and drunker why she remained relatively unaffected.  The more you drank the handsier you got, so as the clock ticked past midnight all you knew was how her body felt moving against yours and how light your head felt.  You wanted her.  You knew that.  You’d never wanted anyone as much as you had Carol Danvers.

You leaned in and hovered your lips so close to hers, you could feel them.  She bridged the distance and kissed you deeply.  It was like the universe itself stopped existing.  It was just you and her in the deep void of space.  She tasted a little of ozone.  Like the stars themselves.

She pulled away from you and smiled.  “I think I should take you home.”

“Yes, come home with me.”  You said.

She shook her head.  “I’m not about taking advantage of drunk girls.”  She said putting her arm around your waist.  “I will, however, get your phone number and call you.  You wanna go out for dinner some time?”

You nodded feeling slightly dazed.  “There’s nothing I want more than that.”

She smiled and began to lead you outside the now almost empty bar.  “Well, alright then Cinderella.  I guess I’ll be bringing you a glass slipper later in the week.”


	2. Chapter 2

_-Hey there, Cinderella-_

The text had come the afternoon of the following day.  Enough of a break for you to have mostly recovered from your hangover.  Not so long that you fell into that overthinking game playing of will they won’t they that so many people seemed to be a fan on.

You stared at the text excitedly, trying to come up with a suitably witty and appealing reply to her.  You’d just started to type something when it buzzed in your hand.

_-I really liked meeting you.  Would you like to go out sometime?-_

Yes.  Of course, the answer was yes.  Going out with Carol Danvers was like a dream you kept having on repeat.  Dating.  Falling in love.  Her being the one.  Now the very first sparks were actually happening and you thought you might pass out you were that excited.  You typed your reply with slightly shaking hands, having to go back and fix things when autocorrect let you down.

_-I loved meeting you too.  I’d love to go out sometime.  What were you thinking?-_

You held your phone in your hand watching the little ellipses flickering as she typed her reply.  It dinged in your hand and the screen lit up.

_-You like Karaoke?  It’s my favorite.  I was thinking we could go on Friday?  Get some dinner sing some songs together.  See what happens-_

You considered it for a moment.  It wasn’t small and intimate and getting up and singing could be embarrassing, but she had chosen to do something embarrassing with you.  It might be fun.  Fun and low pressure were good.

 _-I’d love that-_  You sent back.

 _-Great!-_ She sent back and you watched the dots flicker as she typed more.

_-I can pick you up at 7 if you like.-_

_-And if you really like, I can literally come and pick you up.  You wanna fly there?-_

Your heart jumped into your throat.  Carol Danvers was incredibly cool.  Too cool.  Who had ever been asked out by a superhero who not only didn’t hide the fact they were one but went around wearing it like a badge of pride?  Obviously, they existed.  Tony Stark was pretty proud of who he was.  But you couldn’t imagine he picked up Pepper Potts in his Iron Suit and just take her to the Rainbow Room or something.

_-Yes.  The second one.  I’d love to do that.-_

_-Great.  See you then.  Probably don’t wear a dress.-_

You laughed and sent her your address.

The rest of the week went as normal.  Work.  Home.  The store.  Nothing particularly stood out except that you knew that on Friday you were going to go on a date with Carol Danvers.  Captain Marvel was going to fly to your house and pick you up.  Literally.  Then she was going to take you to karaoke.

You didn’t know if you should tell anyone or maybe everyone.  Is this the kind of thing that she might want people not to know?  She didn’t say to keep it a secret.  But if you did tell people would they even believe you?  You wouldn’t believe you.

In the end, you told one person.  They’d been with you at the bar when you’d started dancing with Carol.  Even they didn’t really believe you.  They’d just assumed you’d gone home with her that night and you were trying to make yourself seem like someone who didn’t have one night stands by inventing a relationship that wasn’t there.

You decided you weren’t going to hang out with them anymore.

When Friday came around you spent the day quietly panicking about how you’d agreed to make a fool of yourself in front of her.  As a date.  You got home and dressed in something comfortable but a little sexy, making sure you remembered no skirts or dresses.

She showed up at five past seven, just as you were grabbing your bag.  Her hair was windblown and her cheeks flushed from the cool night air.  “You look great.”   She said with a huge and very genuine smile.

“So do you.”  You said.  She was just in jeans and a black tank top that she had a brown leather jacket over.  It was very casual but somehow perfect.

She smirked and tilted her head.  “You ready?”

You bounced a little and made a completely involuntary squeak sound.  “Yes.”

She laughed and scooped you up bridal style into her arms.  “Then let’s go Cinderella.”

She took off into the sky.  You had no idea how it was even possible.   It was like gravity itself wasn’t strong enough to hold Carol down.  The wind rushed past you as she flew to the bar she was planning to take you to.  The city glittered below you.  It was magical.  Even more so because you were being carried by Carol.

“Oh my god!”  You gasped when she set you down outside the bar.  “That was amazing!”

She grinned at you and offered you her elbow.  “I know.  I never get sick of it.”

You hooked your arm around hers.  “I would have thought with all your other things, it wouldn’t have been a big deal.”

She hummed.  “It’s hard to explain.  I love my powers.  But I didn’t always have them and when I got them people tried to suppress them.”  She said as she led you inside.  “That might be a story for another day though.  But … I love them and flying especially.  So I’m always up to fly people around.”

“No brooding dark hero for you?”  You joked.

“Nope.”  She said with a nod.  She led you to a table and pulled the chair out for you.  You took a seat and picked up the menu from the holder in the table.  There were a group of businessmen up on the stage singing another one bites the dust and you cringed a little.

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna make everyone here look bad.”  You said.

“I think they’re doing that themselves.”   You joked and she burst out laughing.

Carol looked over the menu for a moment before looking up.  “Alright, you know what you want?  I’ll go order.”

“I don’t mind paying.”  You said.

She shook her head.  “Nope.  I asked you.  What do you want?”

You told her what you wanted and then watched her as she went up to the bar.  A few people watched her and it was interesting to see the difference between the ones watching because they recognized her, and the ones that thought she was some random hot blond.  The first lot it was almost awe you read on their faces.  The second looked like predators.

She returned after not long with two drinks and sat down.  “Alright let’s pick a song.”

“What?  But we only just got here.”  You said startled.

“Yeah, but we have to put our names down.  Then while we’re waiting you can tell me about yourself more.”  She said.

You looked through the songs with her and looked up with a grin.  “You think we can duet ‘Bitch’?”

“Hell yeah, we can.”  She agreed and without another word went over and put your names down.

The two of you got to know each other over your simple bar meals and drinks.  Her life had been crazy compared to yours and the more you learned the more you fell for her.  It also made you realize how lame you seemed in comparison.  Though Carol didn’t same to care.  She listened intently as you described what was a very mundane life in comparison.

When your names got called up you were actually quite excited.  The nerves from before replaced with a buzz.

The music started up and you sang the first verse.  “I hate the world today.  You’re so good to me.  I know but I can’t change.  Tried to tell you.  But you look at me like maybe.  I’m an angel underneath.  Innocent and sweet.”

Carol took over for the second voice, the look on her face one of pure enjoyment.  “Yesterday I cried.  Must have been relieved to see the softer side.  I can understand how you’d be so confused.  I don’t envy you.  I’m a little bit of everything, all rolled into one.”

The two of you started jumping on the stage and she wrapped her arm around your shoulder as you both belted out the chorus.  Your voices joining together.  “I’m a bitch, I’m a lover, I’m a child, I’m a mother, I’m a sinner, I’m a saint, I do not feel ashamed.  I’m your hell, I’m your dream, I’m nothing in between.  You know you wouldn’t want it any other way.”

By the time the song was done you felt high on adrenaline.  It was much more fun than you expected and the applause from the crowd felt a little like a drug.

“Oh my god, that was so great!”  You said as you sat back at the table.

“Told you!  I love it. I always have.”  She said.

“We should do it again soon.”  You said.

She smiled at you.  It was somehow both soft and excited.  “I’d honestly really love that.”

The two of you stayed out doing more songs and drinking more.  You followed ‘Bitch’ with ‘Black Velvet’ and then ‘1979’.

As it approached midnight she took you home, once again flying you over the city.  This time you let yourself squeal in excitement as the wind rushed past your ears.  She landed and put you gently on the ground.

“Tonight was so much fun.”  You said.

She smiled and put her hand on your hip.  “Yeah, I had a great time too.  And look.  Got you home before midnight.”

“Because I’m Cinderella.”  You said leaning in a little towards her.

“That’s right.”  She said and kissed you.

It started soft and gentle but deepened quickly.  She pushed you up against your door, her tongue dancing with yours as your lips moved against each other’s.  Your body felt like a live wire.  You pulled back with a gasp and looked at her.

“I want you to come in…”  You said.

She smiled and rubbed her nose against yours.  “I can do that.”

“But… But…”  You stammered.

She cupped your jaw and looked into your eyes.  “What is it?  We can slow down.  It’s okay.”

“I’ve never … I haven’t…”

“Haven’t?”  She said and then made a small gasp sound.  “Oh.  Oh, that’s okay.  Let’s slow down.  I’ll romance you.”

You broke down into giggles.  “You don’t have to romance me.”

“No, but I want to.  Let’s… we’ll make sure this is right okay?”

You leaned in again and nodded, bringing your lips to hers.  She kissed you slowly and tenderly, holding you against her.  “Thank you,” you whispered as she pulled back and rested her forehead on yours.

“Of course.”  She said.  “Better get inside Cinderella.  Don’t want you to turn into a pumpkin.”

You nodded again.  “I had fun.”

“Mmm… me too.”  She said with a smile.  “Get some sleep.  I’ll call you tomorrow.”

You pecked her lips and went inside, unsure if the incredible high you were on right now was even going to let you sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dating Carol Danvers was even better than you could imagine.  Seeing her fighting she came off as this complete hardass.  Maybe it was the media or just the way she presented herself in public.  You thought she’d be this really dominant, slightly cold, hardass.

She was not.

She was funny and soft, and kind, and affectionate.  She took you to do so many different things.  From the standard dinner and movies to overly romantic picnics in the park to just taking you flying to the top of the empire state building and holding you up there while you kissed.  She was unpredictable and fun and not one single time did she pressure you to do anything you didn’t want to.

Not that you never did anything.  There were long make-out sessions where your lips would grow numb from kissing and hands traveled up under shirts to cup breasts and tease nipples.  Where you grind against each other’s thighs until your panties were soaked through.

After one particularly heated session, you had tried to apologize for going too slow and needing time.  You hadn’t even made it halfway through saying sorry when she stopped you to tell you that you had nothing to worry about.  That sex would happen when you were completely ready and not a second sooner.

Which made you love her just that little bit more than you already did.

It was only a week later when you knew you were ready.

She flopped down into the couch with a bowl full of popcorn and wrapped her arm around you, letting you tuck yourself in against her side.  “So, what are we watching?”

You hit play on the movie.  “Gonna catch you up on Harry Potter.”

She chuckled and nuzzled into your hair.  “Sounds good.”

As the movie started up, you took a handful of popcorn and began to chew on it slowly.  “I’m ready I think?”

Carol tilted her head a little.  “Ready for what?”

“You,”  You said.  “Us.”  She gave you a confused look and you let out a breath.  “Sex.”

“Oh,”  Carol said, dragging the word out.  She leaned in so her lips brush over your skin.  “Right now?”

“Mmm… I think.  If you want.  I’m ready.”  You said, tilting your head back and opening your throat up to you.

She placed a slow kiss on the outside of your neck, sucking gently on your skin before lifting her head and looking at you.  “How about we make it special?  We go away for the weekend.  To a nice bed and breakfast?”

You smiled.  Carol was the one.  Even if you didn’t last forever and ever, you were never going to regret letting her be the first.  You loved her.  It was too early to say it out loud, but you did.  “Okay.  That sounds really nice.”

She leaned in and kissed you gently.  “I’ll book something for the weekend.  I promise, I’m going to make our first time together, special.”

* * *

 

You were nervous for the rest of the week.  You weren’t even quite sure what about.  You knew you loved Carol.  You knew you wanted to do this.  But what if you didn’t like it and you never wanted to do it again?  Or what if you were so bad at it Carol didn’t want to do it with you again?  Or what if it turned out, while you loved Carol and you loved kissing her and grinding on her leg, you weren’t actually bisexual after all and you’d been fooling yourself this whole time?

The Saturday you were heading up, you dressed in a light sundress with bluebells on it and you had your bag packed and ready to go.  Carol showed up at around 10 to pick you up.

“Ready to go?”  She asked.

“Yeah.  I’m ready.”  You said, though your heart felt like it was beating too fast.

She picked up your back and took your hand.  “Just remember, not until you’re ready.  You can change your mind.”

You relaxed a little and nodded.  “Thank you.”

The two of you went down to the street where she parked.  She had a new Audi soft top and you looked at her with your jaw dropped.

“I might have borrowed it off Tony.”  She said as she put your bags into the trunk.

“Oh, I see.  Does he know?”  You asked getting into the passenger seat.

“Mmm… I’m sure he’ll have been alerted.”  She said jumping over the driver’s side door as you broke down into giggles.

The drive upstate was really beautiful and you and Carol talked and laughed and stopped at just about every place that sold anything even remotely sugary and ‘unusual’.  Saltwater taffy.  Whoopie pies.  Maple Candy.  You got it all.

The bed and breakfast she’d booked was by the ocean and when you got up to your room, you went to the window and watched the waves crash against the rocks of the cliff where the lighthouse stood.  The room itself was decorated with fall-themed items.  Dark hardwood furniture with lace doilies and bowls of glass apples.  Paintings of farmhouses surrounded by colorful trees and photos of the nearby forest during fall.  The bedspread even had leaves of different shades of yellow, red and orange on it.

Carol dropped your bags down and came up behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and kissing your neck.

“It’s really beautiful here.”  You hummed.

“You’re really beautiful,”  She countered.

You turned in her arms and kissed her deeply.  She hummed and ran her hands up your back.  She pulled back gently, tugging on your bottom lip as she did.  “I booked dinner at an Italian place down the road.  Thought we could make a romantic night of it.  Take a walk down by the ocean.  Or a fly over it.”

“That all sounds amazing,”  you hummed.  “But you think we can do one thing before all that?”

“What’s that?”  Carol asked.

“Fuck.”

She stared laughed and nodded, pulling you back towards the bed by your waist and dragging you down on top of her.  You straddled one of her thighs and she pushed it up against your cunt so you could grind on it as you kissed.

Both your hands roamed.  You ran them up her sides under her shirt and cupped her breasts and tangled them in her hair.  She massaged your breasts and started inching your skirt up.

You both broke apart suddenly and while you pulled your dress up over your head, she pulled off her t-shirt.  You both took a moment to look at each other and take each other’s bodies in before you were kissing again.

She flipped you over and ground down against you massaging your tits.  You moaned against her lips and rolled your hips up against her.  Part of you wanted to take your time.  It had taken you a long time to get here, you didn’t want to rush your way through it.  Yet another part was needy and desperate.  You had waited long enough.  You want to feel her fingers inside you.  Her mouth on your cunt.  You wanted to taste her and bring her to orgasm.

She unhooked your bra and moved down sucking on one breast and then the other.  Bringing your nipples to hardened peaks.  As she did, her hand slipped into your jeans and she circled your clit.  You moaned and tried to unfasten her pants.

“Hey, Cinderella,”  Carol said, looking up at you.  “Let me take care of you first.”

You nodded and she kissed her way down your stomach, pulling your panties down and kissing the insides of your thighs.  You spread your legs wide and reached your hands over your head, grabbing the bed head and arching your back a little.

“Just relax,” Carol cooed, as she nuzzled at the inside of your thighs.

You let out a ragged breath and she placed a large open-mouthed kiss on your pussy.  You hummed and your whole body buzzed, more in anticipation and the newness of it than anything else.  She swirled her tongue around and sucked.  First wide.  Her mouth moving over your labia, almost ruffling your folds and sending a deep tingle out through you.  Building from your cunt and creeping out through you.

As you got wetter and wetter, your arousal growing more and more.  She became more and more focused.  Her tongue going from large broad swipes that briefly dragged over your clit until she was drawing tight little patterns on it.  Your moans became louder and louder.  When she sucked your clit into her mouth you bucked up violently under her.

“Fuck!”  You cried, your hands gripping at the sheets.

Carol smiled up at you as she continued sucking on your clit.  She pushed a single finger inside you, gently fucking you with it like she was testing out your reaction.  You moaned gently and clenched around it.  She hummed as you began to relax again and curled her finger inside you.

Her fingertip dragged over your g-spot sending such an intense jolt through you, you cried out and jerked under her.  She held your hips down and focused hard on what she was doing.  Sucking and flicking her tongue over your clit as she stroked her finger again and again over your g-spot.

The sounds you made became more and more primal.  Grunts and moans, gasps and half-formed words.  Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, that there was no feeling more intense or pleasurable than she was giving to you right now, she added a second finger.

The added stretch coupled with the extra pressure against your g-spot sent you over the edge.  You came, hard.  Screaming out and twisting under her.  It was like nothing you’d ever felt before.  Nothing you’d managed to get yourself to do.

She slowed her movements and swirled her tongue around, drinking you up with a hum, before sitting up on her knees and looking down at you.  “How you doing there, Cinderella?”

You hummed and stretched.  “Fuck, me.  That was amazing.”

She chuckled.  “I aim to please.”

You sat up and kissed her deeply and slipped your hands down between her legs.  The salty/sweet taste of your cunt clung to her lips and you moaned as you sucked it off.  You palmed her cunt as you kissed, and she hummed against your lips.  The sound traveled straight to your already sensitive pussy, making it flood all over again.

She pulled back gently and leaned her forehead against yours.  “You don’t have to yet if you don’t want to.  I know it’s intimidating.”

“I want to.  I want it to be us.”

She gave a brief nod and let you guide her back on the bed.  You removed her jeans and panties in one go and looked down at her.  She was so beautiful and so strong.  You could see the definition in her stomach and arms and you ran your hands over her, wanting to feel them too.

You leaned down and pulled one pink nipple into your mouth and suckled on it.  Your hand slipping back between her legs.  This time you lazily trailed your fingers up and down her slick folds.  She moaned gently and stroked her fingers through her hair.

You took your time.  First kissing and sucking on one breast, then the other.  When her nipples were hard and she moaned with the ache you kissed down her stomach. When you reached her pussy you paused.

“Start slow, build up.  You can stop if you don’t like it.”  She said gently.

You nodded and ran your tongue up her folds.  You had been worried about not liking the taste.  That it would be too weird.  Too wrong.  It was not.  It was salty and tart and a little sweet.  It reminded you of the beach and fresh fruit.  You swirled your tongue around tasting as much of you as you could.

“Mmm… that’s it.  Take your time.”  She hummed rolling her hips a little.

You tried to replicated what she did to you before.  Licking over her folds and nipping at her clit.  The sounds she made were so sexy and you listened closely to them.  Each time she moaned loudly you focused on the thing that caused it.  Soon you were sucking on her clit and she was grinding her pussy up against your face.

“Your fingers.  Use your fingers.”  She groaned.  You pushed two of them inside her and began to slowly fuck her with them as you kept working your tongue in random patterns over her clit.  “That’s it.  Deeper, honey.  Curl them.”  You followed her instructions, pushing in deep and curling them.  She kept instructing you.  ‘A little deeper.’  ‘Harder.’  ‘To the left.’  You followed each one closely, glad you had her instructing you.  Your fingers touched down on the spongy surface of her g-spot and she bucked up.  “That’s it.  Just like that.  You feel that.  Keep stroking hard right there.”

You did as you were told, dragging your fingers over her g-spot again and again as you continued to suck and nip at her clit.  She started to moan louder and buck against you.  Soon your fingers were soaked and her arousal ran down your hand.

You went faster and harder.  Her body seized up and she cried out and came on your face.  You moaned and drank her up greedily.

As her body settled you crawled up and curled against her shoulder.  “I am definitely not straight.”  You hummed

She started laughing.  “There was a question?”

You blushed.  “Until I saw you that day… when you saved me.  I thought I was.”

She smiled and you and kissed your nose.  “Sometimes you just need someone to wake up the part of you that you didn’t let yourself explore.  I’m really glad that was me for you though.  You really are my Cinderella, huh?  Keeping part of you all locked up.”

You hummed and nuzzled into her neck.  “Mmm… Just needed my princess charming.”


End file.
